When a user is searching web sites for particular information, the user typically follows several links, from one web page to another, until the user finds the desired information or decides to search with different criteria. During the search and navigation processes, some of the encountered web pages are more relevant than others.
Some links that are followed take the user to other relevant information. Meanwhile, other links take the user away from the relevant information, possibly resulting in the user having to abandon the search and start all over again.
A need therefore exists for methods and apparatus for web navigation that limit the navigation space to relevant web pages (or other web resources). In this manner, the user can reach the target information faster.